barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Królowa Eryka
Królowa Eryka (ang. Queen Erika) – główna bohaterka filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka. Historia Eryka urodziła się w Królestwie na szczycie góry. Ona i Anna Luiza urodziły się w tym samym czasie. Jej rodzice są bardzo biedni i nie mogą się nią zająć, dlatego pożyczają pieniądze od Madame Carp aby to zrobić. Jakiś czas później, Eryka zostaje zatrudniona jako jedna ze szwaczek Madame Carp, aby spłacić dług swoich rodziców. Eryka jest niezadowolona z pracy, którą musi wykonywać, chce zostać śpiewaczką. Jednak Madame Carp daje jej dodatkowe zadania, aby Eryka musiała pracować zawsze. Eryka nie traci nadziei i ciężko pracuje, aby odzyskać wolność. Pewnego dnia, Eryka śpiewa na rynku, a jej kot Wolfie zbiera pieniądze, która ta zarobiła za śpiewanie. Jej śpiew przyciąga uwagę Anny Luizy. Księżniczka podchodzi bliżej, aby usłyszeć śpiew Eryki. Nagle pojawia się Madame Carp, która konfiskuje jej zarobki i rozkazuje wracać do pracy. Eryka jest zaskoczona tym, że Anna Luiza wkłada pieniądze do jej kubka. Wyznaje, że mama nauczyła jej tej piosenki, kiedy Anna Luiza ją chwali. Obie zdejmują kaptury i są zdumione, że wyglądają identycznie. Eryka mówi Annie Luizie o swoim życiu u Madame Carp, ujawniając, że uszyła ulubioną sukienkę Anny Luizy i odkrywa, że Anna Luiza ma wyjść za mąż za Króla Dominika z Dalcynii, aby uratować zbankrutowane królestwo. Anna Luiza pokazuje również Eryce jej znamię w kształcie korony, którego Eryka nie ma. Nagle pojawia się pies i zaczyna gonić kotkę Anny Luizy, Serafinę. Wolfie biegnie za psem, Anna Luiza i Eryka zaczynają szukać swoich kotów. Po znalezieniu kotów, nauczyciel Anny Luizy, Julian, mówi jej, że powinni wracać do pałacu, a Anna Luiza obiecuje Eryce, że pewnego dnia zaśpiewa w pałacu. Następnego dnia Julian zjawia się w pracy Eryki. Dziewczyna myśli, że księżniczka wysłała go, aby zabrał ją do pałacu, by móc zaśpiewać. Julian jednak informuje ją, że Anna Luiza zaginęła i podejrzewa, że doradca królowej, Preminger ją porwał, aby ślub księżniczki z Królem Dominikiem nie odbył się. Prosi ją, aby udawała Annę Luizę, dopóki nie znajdzie prawdziwej księżniczki. Eryka początkowo odmawia, nie chcąc być uwięziona za taką zbrodnię, ale postanawia zrobić to, aby ocalić przyjaciółkę. Julian zabiera Erykę i Wolfiego do pałacu, gdzie daje Eryce blond perukę i uczy jak poprawnie powinna zachować się księżniczka. Ambasador Bismark z Dalcynii miał zamiar odwołać ślub, jednak w porę zjawia się Julian, który przedstawia zgromadzonym przebraną Erykę. Eryka przeprasza Królową Genevieve za ucieczkę, co było opowieścią Premingera, wzbudzając podejrzenia, ponieważ nie powiedziała, że została porwana. Julian zostaje porwany, by odnaleźć Annę Luizę, a Anna Luiza ucieka i udaje się do pałacu, ale zostaje zawrócona, ponieważ strażnicy myślą, że Eryka jest prawdziwą księżniczką. Król Dominik, przebrany za pazia, postanawia powiedzie księżniczce, że udawał pazia. Otwiera drzwi sypialni i słysz śpiew Eryki z łazienki. Tej nocy Eryka panikuje na dalszą nieobecność Juliana, kiedy wchodzi Preminger i zabiera Erykę na spotkanie z Królem Dominikiem. Kiedy Eryka i Dominik się spotykają, Dominik oczarowany jej głosem, prosi ją, aby zaśpiewała razem z nim. Robi to, a w ciągu następnych kilku dni, poznają się i zakochują w sobie. Po tym, jak Dominik nazywa Erykę "szczerą, bez pretensji", załamuje się, mówiąc Wolfiemu, że się w nim zakochuje. W nocy poprzedzającej planowany ślub, Eryka jest zestresowana. Dominik daje jej piękny, brylantowy pierścionek, pochylają się by się pocałować, jednak przybywa Preminger z kilkoma strażnikami i każe aresztować Erykę. Preminger kłamie Królowej, że Eryka i Julian ukryli Annę Luizę w królewskiej kopalni, aby Eryka mogła poślubić Króla i przejąć królestwo. Dodaje, że próbował uratować Annę Luizę, ale Eryka i Julian już spowodowali upadek kopalni, zabijając Annę Luizę, pozostawiając tylko jej pierścionek, który Preminger pokazuje Królowej. Niechętnie Królowa sprawdza ramię Eryki, nie znajdując królewskiego znamienia. Pies Premingera, Midas, ściąga perukę Eryki. Eryka próbuje powiedzieć prawdę, ale nikt jej nie wierzy. Zostaje wrzucona do lochu. W lochu Eryka śpiewa smutno, opłakując swoją sytuacją i z powodu utraty przyjaciółki. W dzień ślubu Królowej z Premingerem, Eryka postanawia uciec. Śpiewa, usypiając strażnika pilnującego jej celii robi hak z siana i swojej pinki do włosów. Używa go, by zdobyć klucze od strażnika. Po otwarciu drzwi celi biegnie, budząc strażnika. Eryka nadal biegnie, póki nie zostaje złapana przez innego strażnika. Pierwszy rozkazuje, aby zamknąć Erykę, ale drugi mówi, że Królowa kazała zabrać ją na zamek. W drodze z lochu, Eryka następuje na stopę strażnika. Zdejmuje hełm, ujawniając Dominika. Mówi, że nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo Premingera i że przyszedł ją uratować. W drodze powrotnej są świadkami powrotu Anny Luizy i przerwania ślubu między Królową a Premingerem. Anna Luiza ujawnia spisek Premingera, a Preminger ucieka konno. Jego pomocnicy Nick i Nack rzucają się do ucieczki, ale Anna Luiza i Eryka uniemożliwiają im to. Eryka jest świadkiem, jak koń Premingera zdradza go, posyłając go w tort weselny. Anna Luiza spłaca dług Eryki wobec Madame Carp, dzięki czemu jest wolna. Decyduje się realizować swoje marzenia, by podróżować po świecie i śpiewać. Dominik chce, żeby została, ale odmawia. Zgadza się jednak zabrać pierścionek z brylantem, który był dla niej przeznaczony. Dominik obiecuje czekać na Erykę. Po miesiącach podróży, Eryka pragnie wrócić do domu i poślubić Dominika. Pojawia się na dziedzińcu zamkowym Dulcinea i poślubia Eryka w podwójnym weselu, gdzie Anna Luiza i Julian również biorą ślub. Osobowość "Jest w tobie coś takiego. Jesteś szczera, bez pretensji. Podoba mi się to." — Dominik opisujący Erykę Eryka jest slina, kochająca i odważna. Uwielbia śpiewać i chciałaby śpiewać na całym świecie. Ma silną determinację, aby spłacić dług rodziców i uwolnić się od pracy dla Madame Carp. Jej dzielność przejawia się, kiedy zgadza się udawać Annę Luizę i decyduje się uciec z lochu. W tym czasie zakochała się w Królu Dominiku, który zamierzał poślubić prawdziwą księżniczkę. Eryka ma również poczucie humoru. Wygląd fizyczny File: Erika 2.png File: D59f2507d0acbb7ae6fedf72c44e75c7--barbie-movies-childhood-movies.jpg File: Erika morgendmantel.png File: Erika 4.png Eryka ma jasną karnację i niebieskie oczy. Jej włosy są lekko falowane i brązow, a jej grzywka jest zapleciona w warkocz. Głowna sukienka jest jasnoniebieska. Ma rękawy sięgające do połowy ramienia, ze wstążką i białą siateczką. Top ma przeplatane, różowe wstążki na środku, na zewnątrz niebieskie. Spódnica jest niebieska, białą i różowa na środku, z kwiatami na białej części. To była jej jedyna suknia, zanim została przebrana za Księżniczkę Annę Luizę. Eryka ma blond perukę, by wyglądać jak księżniczka i suknię z wieloma kolorami. Jest głownie niebieska, ale ma różowe akcenty. Ozdoby wokół topu są złote i mają biel w środku. Spódnica jest niebieska, biała i żółta. Kiedy spała w pałacu, nosiła pastelową żółtą koszulę nocną z białym dekoltem. Podczas śpiewnia piosenki Słodkie "miau" miała na sobie długi, różowy szlafrok z falbanką na dekolcie. Jej włosy są normalnie brązowe. Suknia ślubna Eryki jest biała i granatowa. Ma granatowe paski na topie i spódnicy. Na górze i na rękawach znajduje się biała siatka. Spódnica ma faliste fałdy na dole. Jej welon ma trzy niebieskie róże na górze. Galeria Princess-and-the-pauper-barbie-couples-24955707-720-400.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818299-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818288-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818227-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818211-500-292.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818120-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818051-576-336.jpg Barbie-as-the-Princess-and-the-Pauper-Erika-doll-barbie-products-13844931-375-500.jpg|Lalka Barbie_as_The_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Baby_Erika.png 295918beab763fa7fd32e870f7ce6763--barbie-s-barbie-movies.jpg|Lalka Princess-and-the-pauper-barbie-couples-24955739-500-278.jpg Princess-and-the-pauper-barbie-couples-24955712-500-278.jpg Imafges.jpg Erika-barbie-movies-31945041-399-224.jpg Deeec3300be96cbb508038960b0737ec.jpg Bc8fb8d7295436bd52ed6a6d191a243d01567227 hq.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818040-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817983-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817420-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817305-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817260-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816312-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816237-576-336.jpg Anneliese-and-erika-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-10039681-2100-1575.jpg Ad0a9e39eb2eaf9ff2acaf460e1f051562dbd40b hq.gif Tumblr omiqxrUAuw1ugolc1o1 500.gif Maxresdefhhault.jpg Erika-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-10039701-2100-1553.jpg Erika-barbie-movies-31944931-1024-576.png Erika 3.png C6d059370fd7b38c2e826e68f9a9738f--barbie-movies-barbie-princess.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1819514-576-336.jpg Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Official Stills 6.jpg 1087367 1343572714884 full.jpg Cytaty * (Śpiewając) "Chociaż jeden w życiu całym, pragnę dzień dla siebie mieć. Żeby choć raz cięzkiej pracy huk nie czekał mnie. Tak bez szycia, prasowania, cerowania Bóg wie gdzie. I bez płacenia ogromnych długów o tym śnie! Jeden taki dzień!" * Madame Carp (po złapaniu Eryki na śpiewaniu) "A co to według Ciebie jest? Kabaret czy jak?" Eryka: "Raczej więzienie dla dłużników, proszę pani." * (Śpiewając) "Choć niewiele tak posiadam, ruszę hen przed siebie gdzieś. By znaleźć takich co zechcą mą usłyszeć pieśń!" * '(do Anny Luizy) "'Ale przynajmniej nie jesteś najętą służącą." * (Śpiewając) "Gdy śniadanie ciepłe pragnę mieć, płacić muszę pani Carp. I dwie mile do kurnika iść, gdy chcę jajko, to nie żart. Choć zimno mi, przełykam łzy, bo sposób na to znam. W marzeniach śpię, nie budzę się, bo w marzeniach ciepło mam." * (Kiedy pyta czy jest śpiewaczką) "Skąd, pracuję u Madame Carp w więzieniu. Ah, przepraszam. W szwalni u Madame Carp". * (Kiedy Julian przychodzi do Eryki, po zniknięciu Anny Luizy) "Niewiarygodne! Księżniczka po mnie posłała! Będę śpiewała na dworze. Ja! Ale nie jestem gotowa, muszę jeszcze poćwiczyć. I muszę zmienić suknię. Ojej, co ja opowiadam. No przecież mam tylko jedną." * "Oh, Wolfie. Juliana i księżniczki nadal nie ma. A ja zaczynam się zakochiwać w królu." * (Po tym jak Dominik pyta czy Eryka na pewno chce wyjechać) "Dominiku. Ja przez całe swoje życie marzyłam, że będę wolna. Dług mam już spłacony. Dzięki Annie Luizie." Ciekawostki * Postać Eryki oparta jest na postaci Toma Canty'ego z powieści Książę i Żebrak Marka Twaina. * W filmie Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka imię Keiry jest anagramem imienia „Eryka”. Są podobne, gdyż obie lubią śpiewać i piszą piosenki. * Eryka jest pierwszą Barbie, która jest brunetką. Drugą jest Keira. * Jest pierwszą Barbie pochodzącą z wioski, która bierze ślub z kimś z rodziny królewskiej i staje się królową przez ślub. * Dzieli imię z Eryką Juno, z filmu Barbie: Rockowa księżniczka. en:Queen Erika Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Barbie